Horror
by chaostheory1989
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by a ghost and when Danny gets her back, she isn't the same. Danny vows to help her heal. DxS One shot rated for adult themes


**Authors note:** I like to do stories with a rather psychological tilt to them, Psychological disasters in one person, in this case being Sam suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, doesn't just affect one person, it affects everyone close to them, it gives me a plausible way to advance the plot line and mature the characters (although Danny is more mature at times then he should be) I also tend to write the characters aged to equal my age, with protagonists at my age, it makes it easier for me to write them realistic, seeing as when I was fourteen I was…troubled to say the least, so I can't write a semi normal fourteen year olds life when mine was far from ordinary. Any way as Jack Fenton would say "enough of the psychobabble and on with the story"

* * *

**This One Shot is outside of my War Aint Pretty time line none of the changes or OCs present in that story ****exists in this one shot**

* * *

**Horror**

**Danny Phantom**

Danny flies through the skies of Amity Park looking over the city he protects. An anti hero in the eyes of the citizens he protects being one of the ghosts he fights. Silently Danny phases through a sign and looks over the restless city, when a blue mist comes out of his mouth and a familiar voice screams out

'DANNY…HELP!'

Danny spins around and looks out when he spots a ghost rushing away with the body of his best friend and secret love: the Gothic Sam Manson. Danny rushes towards the fleeing figure, until everything fades to black.

Tucker and Jazz run over to the prone figure on the floor, lay in a pool of ectoplasm, tears stream down their faces as Jazz tends to his wounds. Tucker gasps when he sees the floor beneath Danny is smashed from the impact. Over the roaring silence Jazz whispers

'Please be Ok little brother.'

Danny sits bolt upright and screams

'SAM!'

Tucker walks over and says

'Dude, you are in a mess, Jazz will take you home and I will look for Sam.'

'Fuck that Tucker. I am going for Sam and if you try and stop me…you will regret it.'

Jazz places her hands on Danny's shoulders and looks Danny square in the eyes, her tears still flowing and says

'Stop being an idiot Danny. What use are you to Sam in this state?'

Danny closes his eyes and says

'I have to get Sam…you…I…it's complicated.'

Tucker smiles and says

'Dude, we know you love her. Everyone knows well almost everyone. But think would Sam want you to bleed the other half to death for her?'

Danny gets to his feet and says

'I am not bleeding to death.'

Before anyone can stop him Danny takes to the skies towards his house.

Sam sits in the corner of a dark cell her legs pulled up to her chest, her head rests on her knees. Her mascara leaves the tell tale sign that tears have fallen as she rocks herself to and fro.

'Please hurry Danny.'

'Don't worry Sa…Oh my fucking god are you Ok Sam?'

Sam bursts in to tears and rushes over to Danny, gripping to his muscular form. Danny rests a hand on her back and says

'Don't worry, I've got you now. Tucker, Jazz I've got her bring the Spectre Speeder here ASAP.'

Danny sits cradling Sam as she slowly sobs sat in a hospital room. A doctor walks in and says

'Miss Manson. We have the results. Would you like to have Mr. Fenton leave?'

'No Danny stays.'

'Ok Miss Manson. Your resent assault by ghost has left no physical damage. You aren't pregnant.'

Danny tenses up at the mention of pregnancy and pulls Sam closer and whispers

'Sam, were…were you…raped?'

Danny feels Sam nod in to his chest and he pulls her closer feeling tears pour from his eyes, which flash green as he whispers,

'I'll kill him.'

The door to Sam's hospital room bursts open and Mrs. Manson screams

'GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!'

Sam buries her face in to Danny's chest and he whispers

'Do you want them to leave?'

Sam looks up and whispers

'Please.'

With a soft smile Danny says

'I'll be back in a minute.'

Danny marches over to Sam's parents and drags them from the room. Mrs. Manson screams at Danny

'Don't make me get another restraining order against you Fenton. You are to not see my daughter.'

Danny spins around and says

'Do you even know what has happened to Sam?'

Mr. Manson steps up and says

'She hasn't told anyone but the doctor stupid boy. Now leave and let us see our daughter.'

'No, Sam told me she doesn't want to see you at the moment. She only wants to see me.'

Mrs. Manson pulls up to her considerable height and says

'And what right do you have to stop me seeing my own daughter?'

'BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HER.'

The Manson's stand with their jaws on the floor as Danny says

'Now please leave so I can help Sam.'

Without as much as a warning from their lips The Manson's walk down the silent corridor as Danny walks back in to Sam's room to find her sat against the wall her legs up against her chest. Danny walks over and picks her light frame up and lies her down on the bed.

'It's ok Sam I got your parents to leave. I swear I won't leave your side if you don't want me to.'

Sam smiles and says

'That'd be nice if it weren't for my parents won't let you stay at mine over night.'

'Then you can take over my room. You can make it the way you want while I sleep on the floor.'

Sam smiles and leans in to Danny slowly falling asleep.

A doctor walks in with Jack and Maddie Fenton and says

'Miss Manson is free to leave…or should I say the Fenton's are free to take Miss Manson home now.'

Maddie looks down at the sleeping Sam and says

'It is all cleared with the Manson's Sam is staying at the Fenton Works as long as she wishes to. Do you know what happened to her Danny?'

Danny stands up cradling the sleeping Goth in his arms and nods, his parents wait for him to elaborate but Danny just walks out of the room.

Sam opens her eyes slowly, snuggling closer in to the warmth that encompasses her, the room rumbles as voices whisper. Sam's eyes snap open as she realises she isn't in the hospital and sits up. A voice very close to her whispers

'Shh…its ok Sam, you're safe here.'

The Fenton Family Assault Vehicle comes in to focus as do a pair of glistening blue eyes

'Where am I Danny?'

Danny looks out the window and says

'We're just passing school we should be at my place in a few minutes. Did you have a nightmare?'

Sam looks deep in to Danny's eyes and mumbles

'It wasn't a nightmare.'

The RV shudders to a halt and Maddie calls through

'We're here. How are you feeling Sam?'

Sam turns her head to look at Maddie Fenton and says

'Honestly, I feel rather well at the moment.'

Jack Fenton stands up and says

Maddie and I have made a centralised ghost shield that will cover Danny's room while you sleep.'

Sam feels Danny tense up and says

'Mum, Dad I don't think that will be a good idea. Can we go inside before I explain?'

Maddie frowns slightly and says

'Sure thing Danny.'

Danny walks in with Sam still held against his chest, grudgingly he lets her go and sit down as he watches his parents sit down, Jazz walks in to the room clutching a book tightly to her chest. Danny gulps and licks his lips slightly

'Mum, Dad. I think the ghost shield around my room would be a bad idea, it would stop me from protecting her…I guess I should start from the beginning… four years ago when you first made the Ghost Portal there was a bit of an accident as you know…well that accident had a big effect you don't know…half of me died…that makes me a human ghost hybrid or halfa, to other ghosts…I want to ask you to take my place as a ghost hunter for a while.'

Maddie looks closely at her son and says

'Please Danny can you explain this hybrid business for me?'

Danny sits down and says

'When I accidentally turned on the Ghost Portal my DNA was covered in ectoplasm, which in essence killed half of me and it gave me a secondary appearance.'

Jack walks over and says

'What do you look like as a ghost son?'

Danny stands up and walks in to the centre of the room and a pair of blue rings slide over his body revealing the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, Invis-o-bill and many other names. Jack yells

'You're the Ghost Boy! We hunted you; I had dreams about tearing you apart molecule by molecule! Now I am your stand in…hey I just understood irony!'

Danny laughs and says

'The Ghost Portal is to be turned off unless a ghost is being returned to the ghost zone. It won't stop ghosts coming to our world, but it will slow them.'

Sam sits bolt upright in bed screaming within seconds, a pair of muscular arms wrap gently around her body as a soothing voice whispers

'Shh…its ok I've got you…you're safe…it was just a nightmare calm down…you're safe now.'

After a few minutes of amicable silence Sam looks up at Danny and says

'Please stay…here…I don't think I will sleep…if you aren't…next to me.'

'Ok Sam that isn't a problem, just go to sleep I won't leave your side.'

Sam drifts off to sleep feeling safe in Danny's muscular arms.

Sam stretches out and snuggles closer in to her pillow, feeling its gentle heat and listening to the soft beating within its strong frame, a voice near by says

'Morning sleepy head, am I that comfy?'

Sam sits up and says

'Oh damn I am so sorry Danny I didn't mean to…it must've happened while I was asleep.'

Danny smiles and says

'I wasn't complaining Sam. I just wanted to know if you were comfy.'

Sam gives Danny a weak smile and lies back on his chest and says

'I went through it in my dream.'

Sam closes her eyes and lets a solitary tears fall down as Danny wraps his arms around her slender frame.

'I swear Sam, as soon as you feel up to it; we will hunt that motherfucker down. Would you prefer it if we gave him to my mum, or my dad?'

Sam looks up at Danny and says

'Who ever will hurt the most.'

Danny gives Sam a warm smile and says

'Option number three it is then.'

Sam sits up and gives Danny a confused look

'Who's that?'

Danny's eyes flash green as he says

'Me.'

Sam gives Danny a weak smile and stands up

'I'm going for a shower if it's ok with you?'

Danny sits up in his bed stretching out saying

'Sam, you don't need to ask for permission. Just watch out for Jazz, chances are it will be a race between you and her.'

Sam laughs slightly but her smile disappears as soon as she stops. As Sam walks out of the room, the red headed twenty year old Jazz walks in

'Well if I am not mistaken, that is one Samantha Manson's bed you are in oh not so little brother of mine.'

Danny stands up and stretches out while he says

'Don't read too much in to it Jazz, Sam is just a bit fragile at the moment, she…had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep alone. When I comforted her…she asked me to stay by her side.'

Jazz walks in and laughs

'Being the super hero ghost fighting half ghost, half human, all muscle no brain boy you are, jumped at the chance to share a bed with Miss Manson.'

As Danny rummages through a draw he looks at his sister and says

'How, may I ask, is a person "all muscle and no brain," when the brain is a muscle Jasmine?'

Jazz stands up straight and says

'Whoa, when did you get so smart Danny?'

Danny stands up and laughs

'Haven't you seen my grades for the past two years, I am no longer a C student, I'm an A student now. And as for the situation with me and Sam, I am not thinking with my cerebral muscle.'

**(A\N: Being British I don't know how long you are in school for in America so if I fucked up please tell me so I can make necessary alterations. Cheers)**

Jazz gives Danny a knowing smirk and says

'Oh I know you don't think with THAT head when it comes to Sam.'

Jazz gets a dirty shirt lay by Danny's to the face as Danny says

'You are a pervert Jazz. I am not thinking that way with Sam.'

Jazz smirks and pushes Danny along in to him admitting his feelings for the Goth girl.

'Oh and what muscle is Daniel Fenton thinking with in regards to our local Goth girl?'

Danny smirks and says

'Oh I think you know which one Jazz, her parents know.'

Jazz walks over to Danny and places a hand on his shoulder

'Just admit that you love her and sharing a bed will be justified.'

Danny throws back his head and says

'I already did, to her parents no less.'

Sam walks back in to the room and says

'Showers free.'

Jazz snaps out of her shock as Danny phases through the walls

'DANNY NO GHOST POWERS!'

Sam and Danny stood on the corner of the street waiting in comfortable silence, until the familiar technophile walked up to them saying

'Hey guys, heard you are staying with Danny for a while, are your parents cool with that?'

Sam nods and says

'They agreed with Danny's parents that it would be better if I stayed with them so I had some one near me.'

Tucker looks at the tiny Goth and says

'Are you Ok Sam?'

Sam stands strong and asks

'What makes you think anything is wrong?'

Tucker looks at the girl and sees right through her façade

'I mean you accepting having some one near in case you need help; you refused help when you broke your arm three years ago while Danny ran around like a Pavlovian dog.'

Sam drops to her knees and succumbs to her tears, her two friends drop with her and Danny wraps an arm around his crying friend. Sam looks at Tucker, tears streaming down her eyes with barely a whisper she says

'I…I was…raped by a ghost.'

Tucker stared at his friend for what felt like an eternity before he pulled her in to a hug continually whispering

'Are you Ok? I'm here for you Sam, and so is Danny.'

Between sobs Sam manages to say

'Yeah…I know Tucker and thank you.'

Sam walks down the hall of Casper High with Danny and Tucker on her flanks pushing away any thing that might upset Sam. In a flash of blonde hair Danny is stuffed in to a locker as Paulina "El Bitcho Grande" Sanchez walks up and stands right in front of Sam, who slowly backs up.

'What's a matter Freak? Am I that beautiful I scare you?'

Dash smirks next to Tucker and places his hands on the technophiles shoulders, steering the young man towards a locker until a series of loud bangs issue from Danny Fenton inside the locker, the crowd look on in silence as Danny lets free an animalistic roar and the locker door bursts off and slams in to Dash, Danny steps out from the confines, and looks at Paulina.

'Paulina, get the fuck away from Sam.'

Pauline arches an eyebrow at Danny and says

'And what makes you think I will listen to you, loser?'

Danny smiles and says

'Oh I don't think you will ignore Danny Phantom.'

The crowd screams as a pair of blue rings hides the usual clothes of Danny Fenton and leave the spandex jump suit of Danny Phantom. Paulina screams and yells

'YOU'RE THE GHOST BOY! Oh my God how can a loser be some one so hot?'

Danny laughs and says

'Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same you stupid girl. Now back the fuck up from Sam and leave me and my friends alone.'

Danny lands and shifts back to Danny Fenton as Pauline walks over and says to Danny in her sexiest voice

'Would you like to go to the Nasty…'

Danny spins around and yells

'No Paulina. I don't want to sleep with you as Danny Phantom! You are disgusting you Whore!'

Paulina stares at Danny as he walks off, leaving the crowd to laugh at Paulina.

Danny and Sam walk home after an eventful day at school. Sam looks at Danny and finally says

'Why did you show everyone who you are Danny?'

Danny looks at the small Goth and says

'Easy, I didn't want you to get hurt or upset.'

Sam smiles weakly and says

'But I am not as important as keeping who you are secret…'

Danny smiles and says

'That's what you think Sam, but that isn't what I think; keeping you safe is more important then keeping my secret.'

Sam smiles warmly at Danny until the unmistakable sounds of a rocket sled ring out over the street Danny casts his eyes to the sky and says

'Oh shit, Valerie.'

The ghost hunter Valerie Grey comes in to sight clad in her ghost hunting outfit and yells

'Step away from the girl Ghost Boy.'

Danny looks at Sam and yells

'I'm sorry Valerie, I can't do that, I swore I would never leave Sam and I won't.'

Valerie levels a gun with Danny's head and says

'Fine, I'll just kill you where you stand.'

Valerie rips of her mask while Sam slowly backs up behind Danny as he says

'Just think Valerie, in four years have I ever actually tried to fight you?'

Valerie pushes the gun forwards and yells

'That's not the point Phantom, you ruined my life.'

Danny stands staring at Valerie and says

'I didn't do that, I was trying to send that ghost dog back to the ghost zone, and all it wanted was its chew toy.'

Valerie closes her eyes for a second and says

'Shut the fuck up and get on your knees.'

Danny stands firm and looks straight at Valerie and says

'No Valerie, I won't surrender and I won't fight.'

Valerie finally lowers her gun and says

'Why? Why won't you surrender, why won't you fight?'

'I refuse because of…Sam. If I were to fully die right now, no one could keep her safe, no one could help her.'

Valerie sighs and walks over to Danny

'Don't think that because I didn't kill you right now, that I won't kill you next time.'

Danny smiles and turns around gently grabbing Sam's hand the pair walk back to the Fenton works.

Jazz looks up from her book at the young man sitting down on the couch

'What's the matter little brother?'

Danny sighs and says

'The entire school knows I am Danny Phantom now.'

Jazz sits upright and says

'What? How did that happen?'

Danny looks at Jazz and says

'Dash crammed me in to a locker as per the norm and Paulina cornered Sam, I could hear that things weren't ok so, I sort of broke the locker door clean off and in to Dash, I then told Paulina as nicely as I could to "get the fuck away from Sam". When she asked why she would even listen to me I just transformed.'

Jazz looks nervously out of the window and says

'Do you regret what you did?'

Danny leans back in to his chair and says

'Not even clockwork could make me change my mind Jazz. I did it for Sam.'

Jazz smiles at her brother and says

'I am going to have to stop calling you my little brother now; it has been a long time since you were little. You aren't just a hero Danny, you're an altruist.'

Danny gives Jazz a confused look and says'

'Isn't an altruist and a hero the same thing?'

Jazz stands up and walks to the kitchen saying

'An altruist will help no matter what; a hero already has.'

The rotund form of Jack Fenton bursts in to the room and looks at Danny, who stands up and says

'Have you found it?'

A swift nod is all the answer Danny needs as he phases through the ceiling to grab Sam and Jazz follows her father to grab a set of ghost weaponry.

The Fenton's one Folley and a Manson stand in the spectre speeder. Danny looks around and says

'Remember, you aren't allowed to destroy this ghost, Sam has reserved that pleasure for me and me alone. You incapacitate it and we will bring it back home where I will destroy it with Sam. Are you ready?'

Each person nods in response and Danny says

'Good, now get moving.'

The ghost hunters pile out of the spectre speeder and blast holes through the walls of an imposing tower. Maddie and Jazz spot a cluster of girls all about the same age huddled in a small chamber, the pair look at each other and proceed to get each girl in to the spectre speeder with comforting words and Fenton anti ghost blankets a product of the childish Jack Fenton.

Within a minute Jack, Tucker, Sam and Danny blast in to a large chamber with the sounds of a girl sobbing in the corner, while a tall cloaked ghost laughs saying

'Ahh Mister Phantom, I see you have returned my favourite little slut for me to play with once again.'

Sam slowly begins to hide behind the immense form of Jack Fenton as Tucker eyes Danny unsure of what he is seeing. Danny floats looking at the beast, while slowly emanating a gentle silvery blue light. In an instant Danny curls up and roars in what sounds like unimaginable pain as the light grows in power until looking at it becomes too much, after a few seconds the light recedes in to Danny, who straightens out and looks over his body. No longer is he clad in a black and white jump suit, he floats there in a long silver cloak his formerly green eyes glowing silver. Emblazoned on his chest the DP symbol remains only it is no longer black, but a shimmering gold. The suit he now has consists of mostly softest silver except for the black belt and gloves. His boots look similar to those a Goth girl is prone to wear. After Danny finishes surveying his new look he sends a silvery blast at the cloaked figure and sends it in to a wall. Danny looks at his dumbfounded dad and flabbergasted friend and says

'Grab him.'

As the two fly over to the ghost, Danny rushes over to Sam and says

'Are you Ok?'

Sam nods the affirmative and rushes to the weeping girl in the corner and soothes her. The girl screams as Danny approaches, only to stop when he shifts back to human and he soothes her with Sam.

As the last of the twenty two girls rescued from the tower in the ghost zone is taken away by the police all eyes turn to Danny and Sam. Who both stand up and say

'This is our business and ours alone, neither of us want you to see what Danny is going to do.'

Slowly Danny phases himself and Sam in to the basement and walk in to a separate room, in the centre of the room lies the cloaked figure strapped to a large metal table. Danny walks over and looks at the ghost with nothing but pure, unadulterated hatred in his eyes

'Who are you?'

The ghost laughs and says

'I'm The Beast; because I'm such a beast in bed the girls go crazy.'

Sam walks over and punches The Beast in the face yelling

'You're called the beast because you are sub human.'

Danny places a glowing silver hand on the beasts chest and says

'Who were you when you were alive?'

'I was Adam Johansson the worlds most prolific rapist, I died when some bitch decided she would fight back and I fell off a bridge. I decided I enjoyed forcing my will on young girls was so much fun, even death wouldn't stop me.'

Danny smiles and says

'I have decided to stop you, painfully.'

Over the next hour, Sam watched Danny slowly rip the ghost that had raped her to pieces, each agonizing yell healed her, each cry for mercy strengthened her, his destruction slowly healed her. And after the second hour passed there was no more ghost and there was no more pain inside Sam. Finally she managed to look at Danny and says

'When we were in the ghost zone you changed. Do you have any idea why?'

Before Danny can even begin to think over the question a familiar voice says

'I can explain it, but then again I can explain everything.'

Danny turns around and looks at the imposing form of Clockwork, the master of time. He smiles at the pair and says

'When a ghosts true love is in great emotionally or physical pain, and the ghost is in a certain radius of its true love, they receive a permanent boost in power, this tends to alter the appearance of the ghost and in hybrids, it has been known to change the colour of their ectoplasm. I think I will leave you to discover the rest on your own.'

A twenty two year old Danny Fenton strolls through the door of the Fenton Works and smiles when he is greeted with his newly wedded wife kissing him. He pulls back slightly and smiles when he says

'I realised something earlier Sam. It appears you "are still in immense emotional trauma from your rape" four years ago.'

Sam laughs and says

'Well Mister Fenton I decided I liked it too much here, I hope you aren't complaining.'

Danny laughs and says

'Why would I complain Mrs. Fenton?'

An ethereal blue mist issues from Danny's mouth and he shifts to his ghostly counter part. He smiles at his wife appreciating the silvery blue glow emanating from her and the pair take flight hand in hand to fight, as a pair.

Clockwork watches the pair through a portal and smiles

'It appears young Daniel has learnt to share his strength with Samantha Fenton perfectly now.'

* * *

**Authors note:** Well that's it for my first Danny Phantom One Shot I hope you enjoyed it, I may write a sequel depending on how this one goes down with the readers, my second toughest critics. Any way just so you know I recently acquired the rights to Danny Phantom…sadly I woke up a few minutes ago from a coffee and victory energy sweet binge so let me just check on that…DAMN IT Butch still owns Danny but we hope to initiate talks soon…in my dreams. 


End file.
